Resident Evil: Hellfire
by Zacmac90
Summary: A terrorist plans to destroy the United States with the T-Virus, starting with the Nation's capital...Washington DC
1. Chapter 1: Early Morning Calls

Ch 1: Early morning calls

Paris, France- 9:30 pm

"Raccoon City has been blocked off by the United States military in hopes that it will be able to contain this unknown disease-" Manny Wilkinson paused the TV and scoffed as the last four words of the report went into his mind; 'Contain this unknown disease'. Fastforwarding the prerecorded news report, he stopped at the end of the report and clicked play.

"Under the order of the President, Raccoon City has been bombed and wiped of the map, the death toll is said to be around 300,000 casualties-" Once again pausing the report, he stood up and began to make his way out of the old building to his car, he was an average sized man at six foot, two hundred thirty eight pounds, his once black hair was now almost completely pepper gray as was the stubble that covered his dark face, his lime green eyes were calculating and filled with hatred, hatred not only towards Americans but the whole world. Getting into his 2007 Mitsubshi, a name popped into his mind, one that he was all too familar with.

Rogers.

Washington DC, 3:30 AM

John cursed to himself as the sound of his cell phone woke him from his sleep. Mindlessly grabbing his phone, he saw the name M. Wilkinson and groaned.

"Hello?" John said sleepily

"Buongiorno , I hope I did not wake you." A sarcastic Italian voice answered. Now fully awake, John sat up in his bed.

"Manny? What the hell are you doing calling me at 3:30 in the ****ing morning?"

"We need to have a chat, meet me at the East Potomac Park in 10 minutes."

Fuck yourself, I'm not going anywhere at this hour now leave me alone." John said and was about to hang up when Manny said,

"Hang up on me and I'll come to your house instead and trust me, it won't end well for you if I do." By the tone in his voice, John knew that Manny wasn't lying, he knew all too well that whenever Manny threatened someone, he would go through with it.

"Ok ok, I'll be there. I'll see you in 10 minutes." John said hanging up the phone and quickly getting dressed.

Author's notes: Manny Wilkinson and John Rogers are my own characters, I do not own any Resident evil characters except for the ones I've created and thus take no profit from this story.

Buongiorno: Good morning {Italian}

Feedback please and thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

Chapter 2: The deal

East Potomac park, Washington DC

Manny was already in the park when John showed up, Manny was looking out at the Potomac River, a cigarette hung between his lips lazily as he leaned on the railing above the river. Although he tried to sound tough on the phone, he knew that Manny could kick his ass without even breaking a sweat. John was about five nine and barely broke two hundred pounds, his brown hair stuck up in several places and his blue eyes were barely open.

"John, you know about Raccoon City, correct?" Manny asked as he continued to stare out into the river and taking a puff of his cigarette. John shivered at the name of the fallen city.

"Yeah, it happened in 1998 that killed over 300,000 people if my numbers are correct." Manny turned around and had a devious smile on his face, dropping the cigarette to the ground and crushing it underneath his boot.

"Exactly, and if I remember right, you were one of the men responsible for the creation of the T-103, or Mr.X as you named it. John shivered again, the T-103 had been created and sent in to Raccoon City to recover the G-Virus but ultimately had met it's demise at the hands of Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield, the city's two survivors.

"So, you called me out here to talk to me about the past?" John asked his annoyance obvious in his voice.

"No, I am going to make you an offer you won't be able to refuse." Rolling his eyes at the Godfather reference, John said,

"That being?"

"I want a T-103, and you are going to make one for me." Manny said casually. John's heart felt like it had stopped beating upon hearing the request, did he hear him correctly or was he still half asleep?

"Let me get this straight, you woke me up and brought me to the park at almost four o clock in the morning and now you want me to make you a goddamn tyrant?" John yelled.

"Si" John could not believe what he had just heard, after the first Mr.X had been destroyed, he swore to never make another one.

"You're fucking crazy, Manny, there is no way in Hell I am making a fuckiing tyrant, now if you don't mind, I'm going-" Manny's hand suddenly grabbed John's throat tightly and put his face dangerously close to John's, the frightened scientist could smell the hot nicotine filled breath of the aged Italian.

"Now you listen, and you listen good, it is now four o clock, if you don't have the tyrant ready for me by twelve o clock today, I will destroy your life and everyone you know. Do we have an understanding?" John nodded quickly and Manny released his grip on John's throat, John fell to the ground holding his throat and gasping for air, Manny began to walk away when John managed to say between gasps of air,

"What do...you plan...on doing with...Mr.X?" Manny did not respond as he left the park leaving John alone in the darkness of the park.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, had to redo several times...I haven't played RE 2 or 3 in a while, so I am not sure if it was exactly 300,000.

In the next chapter Rebecca and Billy make their first appearance since Resident evil 0 and Leon as well...just can't get enough of him can we?

By the way...Si means yes in both Spanish and Italian...just in case anyone doesn't know...

Read and review plz...


	3. Chapter 3: Old memories never die

Chapter 3: Old memories never die

Washington DC, 8:00 AM

Rebecca Chambers groaned as the sound of her alarm clock awoke her, her blue eyes slowly opened and saw the number eight o clock in bright red. Shutting the noisy alarm off, she got out of bed and shuffled over to her dresser to get her work clothes. She was an acomplished and respected doctor at the Washington Hospital Center, both her co workers and patients admired her for her kindness to patients and her never give up attitude. As she went into the bathroom and started the shower, her mind began to go back in time. Back to the one thing that never left her mind even after all this time; Billy.

"Billy, are you still out there? Still running? Are you even still alive?" All these questions raced through her mind as she ran her fingers through her now shoulder length hair, it had been twelve years since she had been the 18 yr old rookie medic that barely survived not just a train filled with undead and leeches but then the Spencer Mansion. As she began to soap and then rinse her firm body, her mind went back to Raccoon City, all those innocent men, women, and children transformed into bloodthirsty undead, all thanks to Umbrella.

"U-Umbrella, that damn Umbrella." The former corporation's name still was sour on her tongue even after being gone for so long. Getting out of the shower, she quickly changed, grabbed her car keys and left her apartment.

Rocket Bar, Washington DC, 8:10 AM

"Since the customers don't start coming in for drinks until the evening, you can start by taking all the chairs off the table, wiping the counters down, sweeping etc-" Patrick Smith explained as he and William Colon entered the sports bar. The bar was fairly large, it held two pool tables, about 7 or 8 tables and of course the bar itself which could sit 6 or 7 more people.

"Got any questions, Mr. Colon?" The bar owner asked as he went behind the bar and filled up a large glass of beer and chugged it down in 2 gulps. William Colon was about 6'1 and about two hundred and thirty pounds, his left arm was covered by a tattoo spelled "Mother Love", his dark brown hair was short but spiked, his eyes were concealed by a pair of dark sunglasses.

"No, Mr. Smith I think I can handle it." William said in a somewhat deep tone. Patrick nodded and gestured for William to get started as he went into a back room behind the bar, William grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor, as he moved around the bar with the broom, he noticed a woman driving past the bar, although he only saw a glimpse of her, she seemed all too familiar, like someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Rebecca? Could that be you?" He asked out loud as he continued to sweep the bar floor.

Author's notes: So there you go...William AKA Billy and Rebecca in the same city...Rebecca is a doctor and Billy works in a sports bar...I know probably not the best job. Leon will be featured in the next chapters. Also, Mr.X makes his story debut. Stay tuned!

Read and Review plz...

Report Post Edit/Delete Message


	4. Chapter 4: Everything to fear

Chapter 4: Everything to fear

White House, 8:30 AM

"You needed to see me, ?" Leon Kennedy asked as he stood in the middle of the oval office.

"Yes, Leon do you know Manny Wilkinson?" President Graham asked handing Leon a file, Leon opened it and looked through several papers and pictures.

"Italian terriost wanted for attempting to create bio weapons and terriost attacks in India, the UK, and Germany."

"Exactly, every day he is out there he is a threat to not just the United States but to the world, but what makes him even more dangerous is his past affiliations with Umbrella." Although Leon had never met Manny face to face, he knew that Manny had been terriozing foreign countries and threatening to bring down the United States for over a decade.

"So you believe Manny is going to try and attack the United States?" Leon asked closing the file and watching President Graham pace back and forth

"Yes I do, but if he truly wants to make a bio weapon I have no doubt that he will find a way to make one and then use it against the United States, that's why I need you to help prepare the Washington DC police department in case of such an attack."

"Yes sir, but what about the military? How will they be prepared?" Leon asked with a look of concern.

"General Rodgers and 250 Marines will accompany you, in case the attack is on Washington."

"Yes , I'll get it on it right away." Leon said and then left the oval office.

What do you think so far? Will the United States military be ready in case of a bio weapon attack? Should President Graham be afraid?

Read and review plz


	5. Chapter 5: A giant awakening

Chapter 5: A giant awakening

Warehouse 4123223, Juneau Alaska 12:30 PM

John was shivering as he stepped out of the rental car, he looked up at the massive warehouse and couldn't believe how long it had been since he had been there. Taking out a key from his coat pocket, he turned the key and the massive door slowly opened. Inside the warehouse were shelves filled with large boxes, all had long number codes on them, John knew what laid in each of them; Bio Weapons. Some of the most dangerous bio weapons ever created were in here; MA-121 Hunters, Lickers, MA-39's also known as the Cerberus, and the most dangerous one of all...Tyrant.

"Been a long while since you were here." A feminine voice said out of the darkness, suddenly a young woman appeared, it was Dr. Krystal Thomas, she and John had worked together on several bio weapons that included the creations that were in the large boxes that surrounded them. She was about 22 with short red hair and glasses, she was a little taller than he was but much skinnier.

"I need you to open box 6669580123, it's important." Krystal's face instantly went pale, that box was not like the other boxes, it was hidden in the back because of what laid in it.

"John, y-you do know what is in there?" John nodded

"The T-103...code named Mr.X, we both worked on it along with the Nemesis."

"What is so important that we need to open that box?" Krystal asked trying to keep her voice down.

"It's for a customer, Manny Wilkinson." John said hating to have to say the man's name. Krystal began walking towards the back of the warehouse with John right behind her. The scientists pushed the double doors opened and John waited as Krystal went through another pair of doors and came back with the largest box in the entire warehouse.

"God help me." John muttered as he and Krystal undid the locks on both sides of the box and slowly pulled off the lid. Inside was exactly what John had said, a Mr.X laid in the box, it's eyes were firmly shut and it's massive arms were stiffly against it's sides.

"Mr.X, been a long time since I saw you. Time to awaken from your 12 yr sleep." John said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the eyes of Mr.X shot open.

Author's notes: Well Mr.X is back now...what role will he play?

Read and review please


	6. Chapter 6: MrX

Chapter 6: Mr.X

"It's awake...the monster I helped create is awake." John thought as he watched Mr.X slowly stand up, the tyrant towered over the scientists but did not move at all. At 8 feet tall, he wore a large green trench coat that covered his large frame down to his knees, both his hands and feet were twice the size of a humans.

"Mr.X, can you hear me?" John said practically yelling in order for the tyrant to hear him, still Mr.X remained still. The two scientists cautiously approached the tyrant making sure not to do anything to potentially anger it, despite it's ability to follow orders, tyrants weren't exactly something you wanted to **** off. As both scientists were examining Mr.X, the sound of doors slamming open echoed in the room and Manny Wilkinson entered, his eyes focused on Mr.X

"Ah, the infamous T-103 AKA Mr.X. One of-no THE most dangerous tyrant ever created by man." Manny boasted proudly stepping up to the tyrant who had yet except for standing up, move at all.

"Tell me about this tyrant; height, weight, intelligence, strength."

"Approximately eight feet tall, around 400 to 410 pounds, and strong enough to break through solid steel." explained as if it she had memorized it.

"And the intelligence level, will it follow whatever orders I give it?" As much as John did not want to say it, he knew the consequences of not giving the Italian terrorist the right answer.

"Yes, it's intelligence is high enough to understand and follow an order." John said bitterly. Manny smiled and approached John, he whispered something into John's ear and John jumped back nearly bumping into Mr.X as he did.

"No! Hell no! No way in Hell am I telling him to do that?"

"I'd think twice before refusing, remember, I know where your family is...I can and will make them suffer if you don't do what I tell you to do." John could feel tears stinging his eyes as he looked at Mr.X and then who now looked very concern for John.

"Mr.X, I want you to destroy-" John started as the tears began to intensify, the tyrant slowly moved his head to look down his human creator waiting for the order.

" Thomas." A split second later, Mr.X turned towards and grabbed her by the throat. 's weak attempts to remove the tyrant's massive hand around her throat ended with a loud snap as the red headed doctor's throat was crushed like a twig, the tyrant dropped the scientist's lifeless body to the cold floor and then turned his look back on Manny and John who now was a complete emotional wreck.

"Very good Mr.X, you will be very useful in the plan, there is just one last thing I need you to do before I let you go..." Manny said as he examined 's lifeless body, he noticed something in her breast pocket and when he pulled it out, his eyes grew wide at what he held in his hand. The T-Virus.

"John, outside this warehouse I saw a moving truck, I want you to put several of each of those bio weapons into it and drive it until you reach a small air strip where a plane will be waiting." John dropped his head in defeat and went to do it. Manny then turned his attention to the tyrant in front of him.

"Mr.X, I have one objective for you, once you land in Washington DC...I want you to destroy President Graham.

Author's notes: Well there you have it...Mr.X has been given his orders, Manny is now in possession of not only a Mr.X but the T-Virus...only bad things can happen with that.

BTW, I am not sure how tall or how much Mr.X would weigh, so I just made up a height and weight for him.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of a nightmare

Chapter 7: Beginning of a nightmare

Ever since she had started working at the Washington Hospital Center lunch had become Rebecca's favorite time of the day since it allowed her to relax from the stressful day, even if it was just for a half an hour. Grabbing a salad and piece of pizza, she took a seat at a small table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Billy, even after a decade you are still in my head, what I would give to see you again..." Rebecca thought sadly as she ate her salad. She was too deep in her thoughts to hear the approaching footsteps of Lopez, a fellow doctor.

"Hey Becky!" Christina yelled in Rebecca's ear making her jump a foot, Rebecca smacked her on the arm as she sat across from Rebecca, ironically Christina looked exactly like Rebecca during her days as a S.T.A.R.S member; short brown hair and a small figure. The only difference was Christina had green eyes instead of Rebecca's blue eyes.

"What's going on with you,Rebecca?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"Oh, don't give me that...you've been thinking about that guy again, what was his name, Will?" Christina said taking a sip of her water.

"Billy...and yeah I have, he never left my thoughts after that day." Christina smiled as Rebecca told her everything that they had gone through and after they had gone their own ways.

"That's an interesting way to meet someone, I'll have to try it when I go looking for a boyfriend." Christina said snickering, it got her smacked again.

"Shut up, Christina." Rebecca said with a small smile."

"You know you love me." Christina replied sticking her tongue out, Rebecca rolled her eyes as she and Christina left the table to go back to work.

"Alright Manny, I did what you asked, now can I go back to my life now?" John asked as Manny inspected the plane to make sure all the bio weapons were in the plane. Manny stepped out and smiled,

"Sure John, I appreciate your assistance." As John began to walk away, Manny slowly pulled a handgun from the back of his pants.

"Oh and John?" John turned around and Manny aimed and fired, the bullet landed in John's neck and the scientist collapsed gasping for air as he held his throat. Manny walked over and pulled out the T-Virus and after pushing John's hands away injected the T-Virus into the open wound. Manny went inside and returned with an empty box, he picked up the dying scientist and placed him in the box.

"Well now that I have both Mr.X and the T-Virus, I don't need you anymore...but don't worry I'll bring you back to Washington." Manny said before shutting the box and placing it onto the plane. The plane then started and flew off into the dark sky.

Author's notes: Well there you have it...Manny has a tyrant and now the T-Virus, and John...well we know what's going to happen to him now don't we...

Next chapter...John comes back and boy is he hungry!


	8. Chapter 8: Dead man walking

Chapter 8: Dead man walking

Washington Police Department, 3:30

The sound of gunfire filled the air as the Washington police and the small military unit sent to Washington practiced shooting targets, despite Leon telling them to aim for the head, most of the shots landed in the chest area. Leon and General Rodgers watched from the back, their ears were plugged to avoid the deafening noise. General Rodgers tapped on Leon's shoulder and gestured to follow him, they went into a back room and Rodgers shut the door behind Leon.

"Let me ask you something if I may, ." General Rodgers said pulling out the ear plugs.

"What is it?" Leon asked pulling his own earplugs out. A look of worry then spread across General Rodger's aged face,

"What exactly is a bio weapon?"

"Basically it is a living weapon as Bio means life, many of the bio weapons created by Umbrella were formerly human."

"Dear God."

"Many of them were sold onto the black market to the highest bidder."

"What are the chances Manny Wilkinson has obtained one through the black market?" Rodgers asked running a hand through his silver hair.

"I can't really say, but it is probably likely that he got it through some way with his connections." General Rodgers sighed, he started to walk away but not before turning to Leon and saying in a grim tone,

"I hope we will be able to stop whatever is coming, not just for the President's sake but for the whole country." Leon couldn't agree more as he followed the general back to the shooting range.

East Potomac Park

"That movie was so awesome! I can't wait to see the sequel" Jack said excitedly as he and his two friends, Joey and Lauren walked through the park, the three teens had decided to skip school to go see the new movie RISE OF THE DEAD.

"You boys and your monster movies." Lauren said rolling her eyes as she put her long brown hair in a pony tail. Suddenly they stopped as they saw someone ahead of them, it was a man, he was shuffling around moaning loudly.

"Hey check it out that guy saw the movie too and thinks he is a zombie!" Jack laughed as he approached the man from behind. Joey quietly pulled out his camera and started filming as Jack shot a spitball at the back of the man's head. Stopping, the man slowly turned around and to Joey and Lauren's horror, the man's shirt and hands were covered in blood. The man then grabbed Jack and sank his teeth into his neck making Jack scream a bloody scream.

"Get him off!" Joey quickly took off his book bag which was full of his books and threw it at the man, it caught him and Jack and both fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Joey ran over and checked Jack's pulse but it was too late. As Joey was about to leave, Jack's eyes shot open and he grabbed Joey's leg and bit him. The man who had killed Joey got to his feet and sank his bloody teeth into Joey, Lauren screamed and rushed away from the bloody scene as fast as she could.

Downtown Washington

Manny smiled as he looked around and saw hundreds of dead bodies lying on the street, all thanks to the T-Virus. He was wearing a gas mask so he was perfectly safe, all it took was about fifteen to twenty minutes and they dropped like flies. The downtown area wasn't the only area he had done though, he decided to give a few of the graveyards a try as well.

"It will only be a matter of time before these folks wake up again, I'm sure they'll have quite an appetite when they do." Manny thought to himself as he made his way out of the area.

Author's notes: Well there ya go...the first of many zombie filled chapters to come, will the US military and Police be able to contain the soon to be undead masses? Where will the undead strike first? Stay tuned...*evil laugh*

PS...John was the zombie that killed the two teenagers...just so you know...


	9. Chapter 9: Awaken

Chapter 9: Awaken

It was quiet in downtown Washington, it was an unusual feeling as the area was often filled with noise and life, hundreds of men, women, and children's bodies laid lifeless all through the street, they all varied in size, age, and race. Dark clouds began to form above them, and minutes later, rain began to pour with lightning accompanying it. Suddenly the eyes of every one of the bodies popped open and they all let out a moan, a moan of pain, of anguish, and most of all...of hunger.

Rocket bar, 4:00

The bar had steadily become packed as the day had worn on, most were here to grab a bite to eat while some sat at the bar. As Billy was serving some beer to some customers, he noticed two people enter the bar, they were male but their heads were down and their clothes were soaked from the outside rain. They slowly approached a table where a family of four was sitting enjoying themselves, suddenly the man let out a scream as the two men grabbed the man and bit into his neck and shoulder, the man's wife and kids got away from the table and ran behind the bar as many of the bar's patrons ran out but suddenly came back in as more people similar to the two attackers came into the bar, all moaning and wet. Billy could not believe what he was seeing, grabbing the shotgun underneath the bar, he aimed at one of the attackers and blew his head off, blood flew everywhere. As Billy shot and killed several of the attackers, he realized that many of the people in the bar had already or were being killed and eaten. Seeing the frightened woman and children hiding underneath the bar, he said,

"Come with me, we gotta get to the police station." They nodded and began to follow him as he shot his way through the undead and got out of the bar. Meanwhile, the hospital had already been swarmed and both patients and doctors were being attacked and eaten. Rebecca and several doctors and patients had taken refuge in a empty room, they put several things in front of the door to prevent the undead from getting in. The door shook several times as the undead pounded on the door.

"Does anyone here have a cell phone I can use?" Rebecca shouted as the patients and doctors were yelling amongst each other. One of the patients handed her a cell phone and she dialed 911.

"Oh God I hope they haven't gotten to the police station yet..." Rebecca pleaded to herself as the phone continued to ring.

Author's notes: The undead are awake and on a rampage...the next chapter will have leon with the military/police going up against the undead...will they succeed or fall to the undead?

This chapter was inspired by the song Awaken by Godsmack since I felt it's lyrics help me write this chapter

Read and review plz,,,


	10. Chapter 10:Crimson battle

Chapter 10: Crimson battle

Sergeant Wayne Jackson couldn't believe what he was seeing, hundreds of former Washington citizens were approaching the makeshift barricade of police cars slowly but surely. He and Delta team were among the 350 standing in front of the police department, guns ready to fire. While the police were carrying pistols and shotguns, he and the other soldiers were equipped with either M4 assault rifles. At 33, he was one of the more experienced soldiers, having served 2 tours of duty in Iraq and Afghanistan but this seemed totally different.

"Guess you weren't lying after all, Kennedy." He said as Leon stood by him.

"Just remember to shoot them in the head, anywhere else is just wasting ammo." Leon said silently. Wayne nodded and watched the advancing horde come closer, they now were at the police cars.

"Ready..." General Rodgers yelled, The police raised their weapons, several zombies attempted to grab the police who used the cars as shields but were out of range.

"Aim..." The soldiers raised their weapons as well, time to pause for a minute before General Rodgers yelled,

"Fire!" A hail of bullets flew and landed into many of the undead with several dropping, as many of the undead attempted to crawl over or under the cars, they were met with bullets to the head and chest. Wayne switched his rifle to one shot to save ammo, he sent several zombies to the ground with well placed shots. Despite the scores of zombies that fell, more and more arrived and took the place of the fallen, several had either gotten over or under the barricade due to many of the police and soldier having to reload. Several of the undead grabbed both police and soldiers and bit down into their arms, necks and legs. Suddenly Leon noticed one of the zombies he had shot down had gotten back up but it looked different, it's face had gone bloody red and it had grown claws, it leapt over the car and sliced several of the soldiers across the throats sending them to the ground.

"What the hell?" Leon thought as he shot the red zombie several times in the head but it didn't go down, it had killed half a dozen soldiers before a shotgun shot to the head ended it's existance. To the horror of both Leon and Sergeant Wayne, more of the undead who had been shot in the head began to rose and had managed to break through the barricade, more and more of the Washington Police and the military began dying and some were even coming back to life. Leon knew this fight wasn't one they could win...he had to get to the White House and fast.

"Retreat... General Rodgers yelled as more dead soldiers and cops rose and began turning on their former partners and comrades.

"Sergeant Wayne, take some soldiers and try to find some survivors if there are any..I'll go to the White House and get the President." Wayne nodded and he signaled for some of the soldiers to follow him. Leon began to run in the direction of the White House, several of the undead and Crimson Heads following him.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

Chapter 11: Reunion

Billy's eyes widened as he saw the Washington Hospital Center come into view, the woman from the bar and her two kids, both 11 yrs old. His original idea was to get to the WDCPD but judging from the dozens of undead police, civilians and soldiers he'd seen roaming around and trying to get into the police station, he considered the hospital the next best try. The four quickly made their way into the hospital and Billy sighed a breath of relief at not seeing any undead in the main area.

"Five shells, better use them sparingly. I just hope there aren't too many of them around here." Billy thought to himself as he looked around the main area and saw bloody hand and footprints on the walls and floor.

"Alright guys, I need you to find somewhere in here to hide while I go look and see if anyone is alive in here. Stay hidden and don't make any noise." Billy whispered but loud enough so all three could hear him. They nodded and ran over to a janitor's closet and shut the door. Billy then walked down a hall on the left and checked several rooms but found nothing. As he re entered the main area, he noticed two undead doctors banging and clawing on a door.

"Must be survivors in there." He aimed the shotgun and fired two shots, both undead's heads exploded and splattered the door and walls with blood. Quickly, running over to the door, he tried opening it only for it to not open, he knocked hard on the door.

Rebecca stood tense against the door as the moaning and banging on their door had stopped only to be replaced by gunfire...someone made it inside, slowly moving the door's blockage, she grabbed a crutch and quickly opened the door only for someone to aim a shotgun right at her face. After realizing she wasn't a zombie, he lowered the shotgun and Rebecca gasped,

"B-Billy?" Rebecca could barely say as she looked at the man she hadn't seen since 1998. He was older but didn't look that much different.

"Rebecca, are you ok?" Billy said coming into the room. She nodded but was still shocked at seeing him

"I'm glad to see that you're still alive but why didn't you go to the police department?"

"I tried but there were too many undead in front of the building, my guess is there was a fight and the police and soldiers retreated back inside." Rebecca nodded and understood why her call never went through, they were too busy fighting and likely dying to have gotten the call.

"Well, not that I found some more survivors, we should try and find some weapons. There is a gun store not to far from here, we can try there and then head to the police station." Billy suggested. All the room's occupants voiced their agreement.

Author's notes: well it's been 12 long years since Billy and Rebecca have crossed paths and are now working together again, what will happen on their journey to the police staion?

Leon goes to get the president, Sergent Wayne and Delta team battle more monsters and HUNK comes into the story...


	12. Chapter 12: Death for Hire

Chapter 12: Death for hire

Bang bang bang...several zombies fell as Sergent Wayne and Delta team manage to make their way into a Wal-Mart. An eerie quiet greeted the soldiers as they walked through the store searching for survivors and killing the occasional zombie. The massive battle with the undead had drained much of their ammo so they decided after making sure the McDonalds in the store was safe took a seat at the tables.

"If I had known that this **** was going down, I'd never would have reenlisted." Jake Huges, a 6'1 245 red headed Texan grumbled. Next to him sat Percy Morris, the sniper of the group, while often considered the quietest he had more than once let himself be heard and wasn't someone to mess with at 6'1, 221 lbs; he was known as the one shot killer.

"Those zombies can sure eat bullets, even when ya shoot them in the head, some of em still get back up." Quincy Coles said scratching his dark beard, he was the only member of the group who was from Washington and thus was the reason they had made it into the Wal-Mart, his dark bald head was gleaming with sweat from the constant running and his brown eyes were confident but had some nervousness.

"Regardless, I think we're safe in here for now...I'll contact Leon and General Rodgers and tell them to meet us here." As Sergent Wayne attempted to contact Leon, Jenna Leeson who was the medic of the group had wandered off in search of some smokes, she searched several aisles before she found a pack...

"A good cigarette will calm my nerves." She thought to herself as she lit the cigarette and took a deep puff, suddenly she heard something near the frozen food section, it was sounded like an animal's claws tapping. Pulling out her pistol she went to investigate, confusion spread across her face as she saw nothing there but a dead body...with it's head missing, suddenly she discovered where the tapping was coming from as she felt drool hit her head, she looked up and before she could scream, a long pink tongue wrapped around her throat.

White House, 4:45 PM

", where are you?" Leon shouted as he reloaded his pistol after using eight shots to kill a crimson head zombie. He walked up stairs and saw the secretary of defense leaning against the oval office door, he was holding his arm which was leaking blood.

"Are you alright ?" Leon asked bending down to look at the injury, Leon moved the politican's hand only to see several bite wounds.

"Some of those things tried to get to Preident Graham but I fought them off since the secret service were killed." Leon knew that it would not be long before the Secretary turned due to the multiple injuries, he knew what had to be done.

", you're going to turn into one of the infected, probably within thirty minutes to an hour. In order to protect the president and any other survivors, I have to kill you." Leon said with remorse slipping in. The politican nodded, he had seen it happen before and knew he would suffer the same fate.

"Please, just make it quick and painless." Leon nodded and aimed the pistol and pulled the trigger, the Secretary of Defense slid down and slumped against the door lifelessly.

"President Graham, are you ok?" Leon shouted as he moved the dead body away from the door.

"Yes...I'm ok, my secret service agents got infected." Leon kicked in the door and President Graham who had been holding a golf club lowered it upon seeing Leon.

"I just killed the secretary of Defense." Leon admitted, the President however didn't seem to shocked by it.

"I heard the gunshot, he was bitten after he got in the way of my agents who had turned into those creatures."

"Well, I just got in contact with Sergent Wayne and Delta team, they're hiding out a local Wal-Mart, I told them we'll head there."

"Then let's-" Suddenly the roof exploded and someone dropped in, suddenly Leon gasped at seeing who, no-what it was...Mr.X

"So good to hear from you again." Manny said on the phone as he lit a cigarette.

"What the hell do you want Manny?" The voice on the other side said, the tone was similar to Manny's, someone who didn't play games...

"Right to the point, I like that about you...I have a job for you."

"And that being?"

"I want you to assassinate someone for me who I consider to be a threat."

"It'll cost you...big time"

"I'll give you 50,000."

"100,000"

"75,000...take it or leave it." Manny said stopping to take a puff. The voice on the other side paused for a long moment before replying,

"Deal...who is it I have to eliminate?"

"Leon.S Kennedy, guy who protects the president."

"Understood..."

"Glad to be doing buisness with you...HUNK." Manny whispered the name and hung up the phone with a smile.

Author's notes: Well now, Hunk is back and has agreed to kill Leon...will he pull it off...Mr.X has been set into action and you probably know what killed Delta team's leader...

Read and review please...


	13. Chapter 13: The flying murder

Chapter 12: Death for hire

Bang bang bang...several zombies fell as Sergent Wayne and Delta team manage to make their way into a Wal-Mart. An eerie quiet greeted the soldiers as they walked through the store searching for survivors and killing the occasional zombie. The massive battle with the undead had drained much of their ammo so they decided after making sure the McDonalds in the store was safe took a seat at the tables.

"If I had known that this **** was going down, I'd never would have reenlisted." Jake Huges, a 6'1 245 red headed Texan grumbled. Next to him sat Percy Morris, the sniper of the group, while often considered the quietest he had more than once let himself be heard and wasn't someone to mess with at 6'1, 221 lbs; he was known as the one shot killer.

"Those zombies can sure eat bullets, even when ya shoot them in the head, some of em still get back up." Quincy Coles said scratching his dark beard, he was the only member of the group who was from Washington and thus was the reason they had made it into the Wal-Mart, his dark bald head was gleaming with sweat from the constant running and his brown eyes were confident but had some nervousness.

"Regardless, I think we're safe in here for now...I'll contact Leon and General Rodgers and tell them to meet us here." As Sergent Wayne attempted to contact Leon, Jenna Leeson who was the medic of the group had wandered off in search of some smokes, she searched several aisles before she found a pack...

"A good cigarette will calm my nerves." She thought to herself as she lit the cigarette and took a deep puff, suddenly she heard something near the frozen food section, it was sounded like an animal's claws tapping. Pulling out her pistol she went to investigate, confusion spread across her face as she saw nothing there but a dead body...with it's head missing, suddenly she discovered where the tapping was coming from as she felt drool hit her head, she looked up and before she could scream, a long pink tongue wrapped around her throat.

White House, 4:45 PM

", where are you?" Leon shouted as he reloaded his pistol after using eight shots to kill a crimson head zombie. He walked up stairs and saw the secretary of defense leaning against the oval office door, he was holding his arm which was leaking blood.

"Are you alright ?" Leon asked bending down to look at the injury, Leon moved the politican's hand only to see several bite wounds.

"Some of those things tried to get to Preident Graham but I fought them off since the secret service were killed." Leon knew that it would not be long before the Secretary turned due to the multiple injuries, he knew what had to be done.

", you're going to turn into one of the infected, probably within thirty minutes to an hour. In order to protect the president and any other survivors, I have to kill you." Leon said with remorse slipping in. The politican nodded, he had seen it happen before and knew he would suffer the same fate.

"Please, just make it quick and painless." Leon nodded and aimed the pistol and pulled the trigger, the Secretary of Defense slid down and slumped against the door lifelessly.

"President Graham, are you ok?" Leon shouted as he moved the dead body away from the door.

"Yes...I'm ok, my secret service agents got infected." Leon kicked in the door and President Graham who had been holding a golf club lowered it upon seeing Leon.

"I just killed the secretary of Defense." Leon admitted, the President however didn't seem to shocked by it.

"I heard the gunshot, he was bitten after he got in the way of my agents who had turned into those creatures."

"Well, I just got in contact with Sergent Wayne and Delta team, they're hiding out a local Wal-Mart, I told them we'll head there."

"Then let's-" Suddenly the roof exploded and someone dropped in, suddenly Leon gasped at seeing who, no-what it was...Mr.X

"So good to hear from you again." Manny said on the phone as he lit a cigarette.

"What the hell do you want Manny?" The voice on the other side said, the tone was similar to Manny's, someone who didn't play games...

"Right to the point, I like that about you...I have a job for you."

"And that being?"

"I want you to assassinate someone for me who I consider to be a threat."

"It'll cost you...big time"

"I'll give you 50,000."

"100,000"

"75,000...take it or leave it." Manny said stopping to take a puff. The voice on the other side paused for a long moment before replying,

"Deal...who is it I have to eliminate?"

"Leon.S Kennedy, guy who protects the president."

"Understood..."

"Glad to be doing buisness with you...HUNK." Manny whispered the name and hung up the phone with a smile.

Author's notes: Well now, Hunk is back and has agreed to kill Leon...will he pull it off...Mr.X has been set into action and you probably know what killed Delta team's leader...

Read and review please...


	14. Chapter 14: Who let the dogs out?

Chapter 13: The flying Murder

Mr.X rose from his crouching position and stared at President Graham, he was the target and had to be eliminated. As the Tyrant made his way over to the President who had stumbled back upon seeing the massive monster, he felt two bullets hit him in the back of the head. Unfazed, he turned around and saw Leon aiming his pistol at Mr.X, smoke creeping out of the barrel.

"I killed you once, guess I gotta do it again." Leon said before firing again into the monster's chest. Suddenly Mr.X uncharacteristically started running full speed and charged into the agent sending him flying through the wall and crashing into the hall. Mr.X then turned back to the President and after swatting away several flying debris the President had thrown to protect himself, he grabbed the President by the throat and was about to crush his throat when he felt a sharp object enter his leg. He turned around and again there was Leon, his knife embedded in Mr.X's thick calf. Getting angry, he threw Graham at Leon and sent them both flying back out into the hall.

"We gotta out of here, , hopefully Delta Team is still at that Wal-Mart." Leon and Graham got to their feet and ran down the hall, Mr.X slowly but surely followed them.

"Here we are...Matt's Gunshop." Rebecca said opening the door slowly, the store was fairly lit and racks of guns and ammo could be seen everywhere. Rebecca grabbed two handguns and grabbed 4 clips for both guns, Billy grabbed 2 cases of shells and placed the 14 shells in his pockets. The other survivors each grabbed a pistol and a clip of ammo.

"So,should we head to the police station now?" Billy asked reloading his shotgun.

"Sounds good to me, let's just hope the police made it." The group exited the store and were about half way to the police station when they heard wings flapping. Turning around, they saw about a hundred black crows resting on a pole, their red eyes staring at their potential meals.

Caw Caw Caw the Crows shreiked as they flew off the pole and headed for the group.

"Run!" Rebecca screamed and fired two rounds at the blood thristy birds." As the group ran through the streets, the birds got closer and closer, suddenly one of the survivors, an 11 yr old boy tripped and fell to the ground. The Crows landed on him and vicously pecked the boy as the boy screamed in pain, Rebecca shot several of the crows which sent them flying back giving Rebecca a chance to check the boy, he was dead. The mother and brother of the dead boy tried to go back for him but Rebecca got in their way.

"He's dead, we gotta keep running, they're coming back!" Rebecca said and the three caught up with the group as the flock of crows pursued them. They finally made it to the Washington police department and after Billy cleared the way of a few undead, ran to the doors.

"If the doors locked, we're don't be locked!" Billy thought as he went to open the doors, luckily they opened and the group and ran inside and they slammed the doors shut as the birds started to slam themselves into the double doors.

Author's notes: Well Billy, Rebecca and the survivors made it to the police station but lost a child to the crows. What awaits them inside the police station...plus can Leon and the President avoid Mr.X and meet up with Delta team? Stay tuned...

PS...Murder is the name for a group of crows...seems to fit these crows since they killed a child


	15. Chapter 15: Saving the general

Chapter 15: Saving the General

Rebecca, Billy and the elder man walked down the empty hall way of the police department quietly as they all kept their eyes open for anything moving, whether it was dead or alive. They formed a small line, Billy was in front since he had a shotgun while the older patient was in the middle with Rebecca covering from behind. Suddenly they saw someone turning a corner, he was dressed in a military uniform and was mumbling to himself. The three sped up to catch up with him but when they turned a corner they stopped in their tracks as they heard a gunshot go off. The man in the military uniform was standing over a dead police officer, he was holding a handgun in his hand.

"Hey, are you ok? What happened?" Rebecca asked stepping forward, the man stepped away from the dead cop and let Rebecca inspect the dead officer.

"He was infected, he had bites on his leg and arm, he was starting to act funny and then he tried to bite me." Rebecca saw the bloody seeping from the cop's shirt and pant where he'd been bitten, he was just about infected when he was killed.

"You're military, are there other soldiers?" Billy said.

"I don't know...a lot of them were killed and turned into those monsters out there...and Delta team just contacted me...they're held up in a Wal-Mart about a few blocks from this location."

"Have you seen any survivors in here?"

"I was with a couple officers about a half an hour ago but they got wiped out by some red monster with a long tongue and sharp claws...I haven't seen anyone else who was still alive since."

"What's your name?" Billy asked taking the officer's handgun and putting it in his belt.

"General Rodgers, if we can get to the store where Delta Team is, we might be s-" Rodgers was cut off as a long tongue wrapped around his throat and began pulling him toward the ceiling, above them was a Licker. Billy and Rebecca fired at the creature forcing it to let go of the General who dropped to the floor gasping for breath. The Licker leapt off the wall and lunged at Billy but was sent flying back with a shotgun blast to the stomach, guts and organs splattered the floor as the Licker collapsed and screeched in pain before dying. While Billy went to make sure the Licker was dead, Rebecca helped Rodgers to his feet who was rubbing his neck while regaining his breath.

"You ok?" Rebecca asked handing Rodgers one of her pistols, Rodgers nodded and took it. After Billy blew off the Licker's head with a shotgun blast, he turned to the 3 and said,

"Let's get to Delta Team then...My name is Billy Colon and this is Rebecca Chambers."

General Rodgers makes his way back into the story and is nearly strangled by a licker...good thing Billy and Rebecca showed up...I couldn't help but see J.K Simmons in my head when I wrote this chapter...I could somehow see him playing this character if it was a movie...anyways...Read and Review...


	16. Chapter 16: Man Down

Chapter 16: Man down...

Leon and President Graham entered the Wal-Mart cautiously, even though the store was fairly lit up, it was still a source of potential danger. As they passed the frozen food section Leon noticed two dead bodies between the frozen food section, one of the bodies was the medic of Delta team, her throat was torn out while the other body was missing a head. As they were passing into another aisle, the sound of automatic fire went off, Leon pushed the president to the floor and covered him as glass from one of the fridges in the food section exploded from the bullets. The gunfire stopped and footsteps were approaching, Jake Hughes approached the two and was about to shoot them again when Leon got up and aimed his handgun right at Jake's head.

"Don't even think about it." Jake lowered his weapon and helped the President to his feet.

"Thought you both were zombies, couldn't really see you guys all that well...sorry about that ." The President nodded, his gesture of accepting the apology.

"How many of you guys are in here?" Leon asked lowering his weapon away from Jake's head.

"Besides our dead medic, there are still 4 of us...Sergent Wayne and Quincy are still getting in contact with General Rodgers and Perry was shooting some undead out near the electronics area."

"Well tell Perry to get back here and we'll meet up with Sergent Wayne." Jake nodded and pulled out his radio to reach the sniper.

Perry shot down several more zombies as he wandered the electronics area, after making sure the section of any undead, he began reloading his sniper rifle. Little did he know that behind him, one of the zombies he had supposedly killed opened it's eyes as it rose to it's feet. Growling, it rushed Perry and tackled him from behind sending his weapon flying. While the zombie was trying to bite into Perry, the sniper was trying to reach for his handgun but couldn't reach it and hold the zombie back at the same time. Suddenly to Perry's horror he could see other undead approaching, suddenly the crimson zombie sliced Perry's throat and sank his teeth into his bleeding neck. The sniper twitched violently and drowned in his own blood as a group of undead men and women bent down to enjoy their fresh meal. As the undead dined on the sniper, his radio came to life,

"Perry...Perry pick up, we need to meet up with Sergent Wayne...Perry?"

Author's notes: Snipers just never seem to get any breaks in the Resident Evil universe can they? JD, Forest, Sniper from Resident evil Apocalypse and Extinction, and now Perry...

Two Delta soldiers down...three left, will they make it...?


End file.
